Teenage Wasteland Halloween Special
by cherrybomb24
Summary: Elie, her twin brother Stiles, and Scott attend a Halloween party up at the abandoned asylum...but strange things start happening and Elie becomes convinced that there is more than just one kind of monsters in Beacon Hills. ### Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf characters ###
1. Chapter 1

**#0 PROLOGUE**

Pumpkins, Candy Corns, fake spider webs and plastic skeletons…it was that time of the year again. As Halloween approached, the neighbourhood kiddies (and Stiles, of course) were getting restless. Anelie, or Elie as her friends called her, was putting up decorations around the front porch when Stiles stormed in.

"Hey, did you hear about the Halloween party they're throwing at the old abandoned asylum?"

"What? No… Isn't it trespassing?"

"Ow, Elie…it's HALLOWEEN! Live a little!"

"Well, I want to keep on living after the Halloween…Dad's going to be stressed out on Halloween so the last thing I want to do is to be one of his problems…"

A party up at the abandoned asylum did sound exciting, but the thought of her Dad working overtime because of the idiots whose prank goes a little bit too far on Halloween every year put an end to that.

"…besides, I thought Lydia was throwing her very own party."

"Yeah…well I've been struggling between Lydia and the asylum…and guess what? This time asylum wins."

"For real?"

"I can see Lydia everyday…but a chance to party up in the asylum is what…once in a life time?"

"You're being too dramatic. Who's organising it?"

"Dunno…bunch of seniors I guess," said Stiles as he handed Elie a crumpled piece of paper.

"I'm sure they've gotten permission or else, they wouldn't post this thing up everywhere around town. Come on, Elie! It's going to be awesome!" Stiles wailed as Elie read through the flyer.

"…."

* * *

"So what are you going to be for the Halloween?" Jessica asked as she sat on Elie's bed and flipped through a magazine.

"Not sure…you?"

"I'm thinking Hermione…."

"...hmmm..."

"What's your brother going as?"

"Last time I checked, he was going to go as Harris…"

Elie and Jessica looked at each other and burst out laughing at the thought of Stiles dressed up as their dreaded Chemistry teacher.

* * *

"You're going to be a what?"

"Sexy zombie nurse…or sexy nurse zombie," said Sandy as she popped her bubble gum and grinned.

"Right…it seems like everyone's got their costume sorted but me…" Elie sighed as she put away empty glasses behind the counter. The diner was unusually quiet so Elie and Sandy ended up discussing their plans for the Halloween.

"You can be my twin sexy nurse zombie, Babe."

"Um, thanks, but no thanks. I don't do sexy."

Sandy shrugged and walked off to refill a customer's coffee cup. Elie looked up when the bell twinkled, and a customer walked in. It was Derek. Sandy turned around to look at Elie and winked at her. Elie ignored her and walked over to Derek who sat down at his usual seat.

"The usual?" Elie asked

"Yes, and may be something to eat…turkey sandwich?"

"Right. Coffee and turkey sandwich coming up! You want it toasted right?"

"Uh, yes. Thanks."

Ever since the whole Alpha incident Derek had frequently dropped by at the diner that he had become one of the 'regulars.' He always sat by the window and ordered a cup of black coffee, and occasionally ordered sandwich or a slice of pie. He said hi, Elie said hi…and they didn't talk much. Every time Elie saw Derek, she pretended not have any feelings for him…besides she was kind of getting used to having a crush on someone. Her fluttering heart was under control. Sort of. Until he flashed her _that_ smile. Then her heart skipped a beat.

Ignoring Sandy's wide grin, Elie hurried towards Derek with coffee and a plate of turkey sandwich. When she put them in front of Derek, he looked up and thanked her with a smile. Elie smiled back, and quickly walked off before her heart gave away her true feelings. She knew from Scott that werewolves could hear heart beats or smell fear and things like that. She hoped to God that they had no way of telling whether a person has a crush on someone just by listening to their heart. Hopefully he just thinks she gets nervous around werewolves, thought Elie as she pretended to be busy behind the counter to avoid looking like a love-struck idiot.

"So, what are you going to be this Halloween?" asked Derek as he paid his bill. Halloween had been the last thing on Elie's mind so it took her few seconds to get her thoughts together and mumble that she had no idea.

"Are you going to the party too?" Surprised at his question, Elie asked. He didn't seem like the type to turn up to parties.

"Uh…what party?"

"Um…the one up at the abandoned asylum?"

Elie thought she saw Derek's face darken and his eyes turned red for a second, but he quickly shook his face as if to literally shake off whatever that had crossed his mind.

"Do you know who's organising it?"

"Um…no…but I think it's couple of seniors…"

"Are you going?"

"Um…yes…why do you ask?"

"Just…curious."

When Elie gave Derek his change, he took it, looked at her as if he was going to say something, but left without saying anything.

"That was weird." Elie mumbled as she got back to the counter.

" So…..what were you two talking about?"

"He asked me what I was going to be for Halloween. And about the party."

"Oohhhh…I bet he's gonna turn up! If a mysterious stranger asks you for a dance, you must!"

"What? No way."

Ignoring Sandy's excited shrieks, Elie began to replay the conversation in her head. Then she realised that Derek started acting a little strange when he heard about the asylum.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hi, guys I'm sorry this is a bit short, but it's only a prologue...and I promise I'll get this short series going asap.

As always, thanks for reading, and I really appreciate the reviews!

xx

cherrybomb24


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Wasteland – Halloween Special**

 **#1**

Beacon Hills Asylum, or the mental institute had closed down in the late 1960s. Unlike other infamous institutions around the country, there were no scandals or spooky history to it…at least Elie wasn't aware of any. All she knew about the place was that it had closed down long time ago and now it was a rundown historic building near the woods that kids occasionally sneak into; to show everyone how 'brave' or 'cool' they were. Even without the chilling backstory, the place was creepy enough; the windows were boarded up so there was almost no light inside the building. The ceilings and stairs were falling down, wall paper faded and shredded, paints had peeled off and the floor was covered with dust, broken glass, and debris. Elie had been up there once, with her brother and Scott, and got an ear load of scolding from her father for trespassing on a private property.

There had been a rumour going around about the lady in white. Apparently, the asylum was haunted by a spirit and several kids swore they saw her up at the abandoned asylum staring down at them from one of the windows. Of course Stiles got all excited and was determined to get the lady in white on film. One night, the three of them sneaked out of their beds and went up to the asylum. The grass and hedges were overgrown and had completely covered the path as if to ward anyone off from entering the place.

That same path was now lit bright with jak-o lanterns and as Elie walked towards the building she saw that someone had cleaned the garden and cleared the area inside its rusty iron gate. It seemed less run-down, but the creepiness remained unchanged, if not increased by the whole Halloween decorations and the convenient fog that had rolled in since the morning. Before walking into the building, Elie looked up at the windows, remembering the lady in white. The windows were either boarded up or broken, and there was no on staring down at her. It was just a silly story that older kids told younger kids to scare them…when the three of them ventured into the empty asylum, none of them saw anything, much to the disappointment of Stiles.

As soon as Elie walked into the asylum, she was hit with loud music, smell of alcohol, sweat and cigarettes (she could also faintly smell Weed). There were old antique couches of various size and shape, black velvet curtains, and massive speakers, with DJ table up at the landing. It was very different to what Elie saw the last time she was here, when it was empty. Abandoned and neglected, the run-down asylum was creepy but at the same time, there was some sadness to it. But now, whoever had organised the party had transformed the place (at least the inside) into some kind of a trendy gothic club. The rooms were dimly lit and since everyone was in costumes, it was hard to tell who was who and it took Elie nearly half an hour to find her friends.

When Elie saw Jessica who had dressed up as Hermione, she ran up to her and gave her a hug. The music was so loud that they had to yell at each other.

"Elie! You look great as an angel!"

"Um, no! I'm the Juliet from Baz Lurhman's Romeo and Juliet…."

"Oh…right, where's your brother and Scott?"

"They're at Lydia's party!….they are going to party there for a while and sneak out later! I'm going to get something to drink!"

Leaving Jessica with group of friends, Elie made her way to the drinks table. There was an iron cauldron filled with red punch that had eyeball gummies floating around.

"It's cherry liquor, a little food colouring and vodka…"

When Elie looked up, she saw Matt dressed up as a vampire giving her an awkward smile through the fake fangs.

"Hi Matt, Are you in charge of the drinks? And no thanks, I'll just grab a beer." Elie took the plastic cup from Matt's hand and poured herself a glass from the keg.

"Nah, the people throwing the party hired me for photos," Matt said as he held up his camera.

"Oh, so you know them?"

"Um…actually no…they just sent me an email and mailed me a check in advance…"

"So you never actually met them?"

"No…it's kinda creepy, huh?"

"Someone's really into Hallween…I guess." Elie tried to laugh it off, but to find out that someone would throw this kind of huge party but remain anonymous made her uncomfortable. As she made her way back to her friends, she saw someone staring down at her from the stairs. It was a girl with long sleek jet black hair, dressed in white. A mask decorated with sequins and feathers covered her face so Elie had no idea who she was, but the girl stared straight at Elie. Elie ignored her and walked back towards her friends but they were no longer there. She looked around, but she couldn't find them. So she grabbed her phone to call Jessica, but strangely, she couldn't get any signal.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She shoved the phone back in her pocket, and as she turned around, she nearly bumped into the girl in white dress. For a moment, Elie wondered how the hell she had gotten down from the stairs and where Elie was in such short time. The girl opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but someone suddenly grabbed Elie's waist that she spun around, only to find Sandy in her Sexy nurse zombie costume.

"Here's my angel! Juliet!"

After getting Sandy's clinging arms off her waist, Elie turned around to face the girl in a white dress, but she was gone. So she just shrugged and turned back to Sandy.

"Sandy? You're drunk already?"

"Well, I've been partying hard, sweetie! Have you bumped into your Romeo yet?"

"What? He's here? Where?"

"I dunno…that's why I'm asking…"

"Oh….I don't think he's going to turn up…Hey Sandy, have you seen Jess?"

"Um nooo…wait, was she dressed as skanky teddy bear?"

"What? No, She's Hermione."

"A what?"

"Um…a character from Harry Potter."

"Well, I'm sure they're around somewhere…"

"Okay, um, well, I'm going to go look for Jess…"

Marilyn Manson's 'Tainted Love' was playing as Elie walked around, looking for her friend around the hall. The place was so crowded that Elie wondered whether every teenager in Beacon Hills had turned up to the party. There were zombies, vampires, witches, Disney princesses, comic book heroes, and she even found the skanky teddy bear that Sandy mentioned, but Jessica was nowhere in sight. As she walked away from the crowed and back towards the wall, she saw that girl again. She slowly turned around, again, looked straight at Elie, and then opened the door and walked into abyss. Elie hesitated for a moment, but followed her towards the corridor leading out into one of its Wings.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Thanks for reading! This is going to be a short series and only a few chapters to go, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Cherrybomb


	3. Chapter 3

**#2**

"Jess! Jessica!"

Elie stopped and yelled out her friend's name in the dark, dusty hall way when she realized that the girl in white had vanished into shadows. Elie hesitated going further. _If this was a horror movie, I'd be dead_. Just when she was about to go back to the party, she heard a creaking sound. Slowly Elie turned around to find that a door had opened by itself. _It's probably the wind_ … _besides this is an old building…doors opening by itself is perfectly normal_ ….or maybe it was the girl in white messing with her for some reason. As soon as Elie realized this could all be a Halloween prank, she began to get angry. She stormed over to the door, stepped into the room and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! Whoever you are, this is not funny!"

Elie expected to see the girl in white, and bunch of her friends to be there but the room was empty and dead quiet. There was no furniture big enough for people to be hiding behind them. Elie felt her hair stand up on the back of her neck. She decided to go back to the party but when she turned around, the door slammed in her face. She grabbed the door knob to open the door but it was locked. Realising that she was locked in, she kicked the door and yelled.

"HEY!ASSHOLES! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Elie put her ear to the door to try and figure out who was behind this prank. But all she could hear was the distant music and laughter from the party. Elie tried her phone again, but it was no use. She could not get a signal. Realising that she was on her own, Elie grabbed a chair and smashed it against the door in an effort to break out of the room. But on impact, all it did was break and dust and debris rained on Elie. Throwing down the broken chair in frustration, Elie looked around for another way out…and her eyes stopped at the sight of a window. It was boarded up but the wooden plank had begun to rot away so when she grabbed it and pulled, it easily gave away. Moonlight shone through the dusty windowpane. Elie tried to open the window but it was rusty and didn't budge. So she grabbed what was left of the chair and swung it against the window and the glass shattered. Thanking God that she was on the ground floor, she thought as she climbed through the window and jumped out on to the garden.

Elie stood up, dusted off spider webs and debris from her dress and realized that she had cut her arm on the broken glass. She was so preoccupied with getting out that she hadn't even felt it. She ripped her dress and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding and headed towards the entrance. She was determined to find out who was behind this prank…and possibly get even by punching the daylights out of them. She was going to make them pay for ruining her night.

As she walked up the stairs and into the building, she felt a chill down her spine when she realized that there was neither music nor sound of laughter. It was suddenly too quiet…It was as if the party was all in her mind, or as if she had slipped into another dimension. She quickly ran inside and found the gothic interiors and the DJ table…but once she looked around, she realized that everyone was slumped over or lying down on the floor. Her heart pounding, she bent over the nearest body to check for pulse…and she let out a sigh of relief when she felt the blood pumping through the veins under her fingers. She wondered why everyone had passed out… _may be there was a gas leak?  
_

"My, my, what have we here?"

Elie jumped and nearly had a heart attack when she heard a voice. She looked up and saw a pale man crouched over one of the party goers. He slowly stood up and looked straight at her. His eyes were piercing blue, and his mouth was covered in blood. He reached for his pocket and took out a handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

"Who….are you?" Elie's voice shook but she looked straight at him. 

"Sorry, where's my manners? I'm Alexander Bolotnikov. And you are?" He glided over to Elie and gently took her hand and kissed it. His touch was icy cold. Elie quickly drew her hand back and wiped it on her dress. 

"My name is Anelie… what are you?" 

"I'm a vampire…" 

"Okay, this is not funny…I mean, this is like the best Halloween prank ever, but why me? And can everyone please get up now? And get back to partying?" 

"Oh, this is no….prank, my dear. You see, we have stopped ripping random maidens' throats out every time we feed, because that is so….so barbaric. It's the modern times, and we prefer to know where our food comes from and where it's been. So we usually buy our supplies from the hospitals…but you know, every now and then, we like to have fun and Halloween party seemed like the perfect opportunity to remember the old times and enjoy ourselves, you know?" 

"…We? And what do you mean by the old times?" 

"He means when we actually hunted for food." A cold, husky voice came from behind her and it made Elie jump. When she turned around, she realized that there was more than one vampire in the room. They were all deathly pale and had icy cold stare like Alexander, and they all had smears of blood all over their mouth. 

Ever since her encounter with the werewolves, Elie had half-jokingly suggested that there were vampires. Stiles and Scott had told her to stop being silly. _HA! I was right!_ _Oh, wait…it this is not a Halloween prank, I'm so dead._ Elie felt like a helpless small animal…like a hamster under their cold but amused gaze. _The only thing that's stopping them from ripping my throat out is their curiosity_ …Elie thought as she desperately thought for a way out. 

"But you're not hunting…everyone's just passed out…" Elie blurted out and realized that she may just have dug her own grave.

"True, but this way is much more…neat and quiet. No fuss," said Alexander as he continued to stare at Elie. He took a sniff at her and smirked. 

"So, that's why you weren't surprised at finding out what we are…" 

"What? Did you just smell me?" 

"Stench of a werewolf…no…..two werewolves! I thought the ones in Beacon Hills had died out or something… that deranged blonde seemed hell bent on getting rid of every single one of them." 

"You knew Kate?"

"I never liked her…have you ever seen her hunt? You have to wonder which one of us was the monster…she was just so…..angry. I once suggested she take anger management class and she nearly impaled me with a silver dagger." Alexander chuckled as he recollected his encounter with Kate Argent.

"We had agreement with the hunters…as long as we buy our food, they mind their own business," he continued. Elie noticed that he used past tense. _WE HAD_. She looked straight into Alexander's eyes and knew that they would never let her go. Otherwise, why blabber on about what they are and how they eat?

hr

[Author's note]

Sorry I couldn't finish this off before the Halloween! I had to make urgent trip to Tokyo and the last few weeks had been so crazy that I never had the time to sit down and write. I know Halloween's so over, but I'm going to finish this off anyways….so thanks for reading, and thank you so much for your comments!

Xx

cherrybomb


End file.
